


Bushy Tails

by LachrymoseLake



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banter, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Games, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachrymoseLake/pseuds/LachrymoseLake
Summary: It's early morning on the foresty outskirts of Purgatory, and Waverly finds herself bested by a prowling wolf once again. One day she WILL catch it off-guard. One day... but not today.





	Bushy Tails

_**Bushy Tails** _

 

The morning light was just breaching the canopy of dewy leaves, spattering the damp forest earth with coinlike dabs of sun that brought life to the early hours.

 

Waverly's heartbeat was a steady, an adrenaline-fueled thump in her ears as she slunk through the darkest parts of the forest. The youngest Earp's walnut brown fur let her blend almost seamlessly with that of the rough bark around her. Her paws stepped lightly despite her size, paw-falls silent as the passing wind, and her breathing was measured against the brimming excitement of The Game. Waverly's eyes were keen, searching for her unmistakable quarry, darting greedily at every rustle of the undergrowth and flutter of startled bird wings in hopes of catching a glimpse of the one she stalked and, in turn, stalked her.

 

A movement caught her eye, a flash of sunset twist fur between several thick tree trunks to Waverly's left. She turned her head, nose flaring and catching the faint trickle of honeysuckle on the musky air, but that flash was all she caught. Her prey had vanished into the dawn cast shadows.

 

Waverly's jaw worked soundlessly, tongue slipping out to lick her teeth in excited apprehension.

 

She turned towards the thicket of trees to her left, cautiously following the enticing scent she had caught. Her body was low to the ground, shoulder blades sharp as she crept forward and tail still and tucked between her hind legs, warily of a cunningly set trap.

 

The was a _snap_ to her right, and she froze her advance, head snapping in the noise's direction, and ears flattening as a low rumble started in her chest. Something seemed off. There was a loud crunch of branches and leaves underfoot from behind Waverly, and she spun to face it, heart redoubling its efforts, there was nothing there. To her left another sound and she turned again, catching a hint of a tail before it seemed to disappear. All around Waverly, there was a cacophony of snaps and cracks, the rustle of fur and soft growling pants. She spun in circles, trying to keep up with the seemingly invisible hunted turned hunter, eyes alight with the adrenaline rush.

 

The sounds stopped, leaving a hollow, eerie silence in their wake. Waverly froze, then span in slow, deliberate arcs to try and predict the point of attack. The sweet scent of her stalker hung heavy around her in looping rounds. She sucked deeps breaths through her hanging jaw, white teeth glistening threateningly as she broke through a beam of persistent sun fallen from above.

 

The silence only lasted that of a resting heartbeat before Waverly's ears pricked, catching the faintest rustle from behind her. Before she could turn, or even react, a massive weight tackled her from the side, forcing the air from her lungs as clawless paws wrapped around Waverly's chest and they tumbled to the forest floor in a tangle of furry limbs.

 

Waverly let out a squeaking yip as she was bowled over, the world spinning to her eyes until she was completely disoriented, the familiar weight of Nicole above her the only thing keeping her grounded. They fell with Waverly on her back, legs suspended, bent in shock above her. Nicole's sharp teeth closed lightly around her throat with just enough pressure, so Waverly knew she had lost their little game, that she was trapped.

 

Waverly took a second to right her discombobulated brain before she even registered the teeth of her girlfriend covering her throat. When she did, she looked down her muzzle as best she could, trying to catch the amber wolf's eye but only succeeding in seeing the top of perfect, elegant ears pricked forward happily.

 

The stalemate dragged on for nearly a minute, both wolves knowing the outcome but Waverly stubbornly refusing to lose another round of their game. She struggled ever so slightly in a vain attempt at turning the ever-unfortunate tables on her captor. Nicole growled, the sound a mixture of frustrated and warning, and she tightened her grip on Waverly, shaking her head ever so gently in an imitation of a killing thrash that would usually snap the neck of a wolf's prey.

 

Waverly whimpered, not in fear of pain but annoyance and resignation. She tilted her head to the side and stretched her neck out to reveal her throat to Nicole in a sign of both submission and as a forfeit.

 

Nicole released the smaller wolf immediately, replacing sharp teeth with a soothing tongue as she lavished where she had held Waverly with consoling kisses, adjusting so she could crawl upwards and rub her face against Waverly's.

 

Waverly relaxed into the loving treatment, sigh blustering past lips as she let her head lull into the crook of Nicole's thick, furry neck. Her stubbornness lingering in the almost annoyed way she snuffled into Nicole's fur as if she didn't relish on the warmth and safety of the amber wolf's scent.

 

Nicole saw straight through Waverly's attempt at grousing, and she reached up to give the coffee brown wolf a warning, if playful, nip on one tufted ear. If a wolf could squawk, Waverly would have done so incredulously. Eyes widening in a look of utter, scandalised betrayal as the light russet wolf rolled off her with a parting lick and a wolfish snicker.

 

Waverly held her breath and shifted into her human form, bare as the day she was born. Not that it mattered so far out from the small town of Purgatory, nobody but themselves would wander this far and certainly not at this ungodly hour.

 

The, now human, Waverly rolled towards Nicole, containing a wince as a buried stone and a rebellious twig ganged up on her vulnerable bare hip. Another wiggle and she was half lying on the complacent wolf, warm body acting as the perfect shield from the fresh earth.

 

Nicole's soft tongue lapped at her face as she rested her callous paws on Waverly's naked shoulder blades, stretching up so she could bury her nose in Waverly's uniquely scented hair. Waverly fisted her fingers in orange fur, pulling gently in her frustration.

 

"How did you win, again? It's like you have this innate ability to boggle my brain completely and my senses then pounce out of nowhere. How am I ever supposed to win?" Waverly's voice tapered into a whine full of exaggerated despair. The soft fur underneath her warmed and rippled into the smooth, firm planes of muscle and bone. Nicole's steady arms held Waverly close to her chest, deep, rich chuckles vibrating through them both and into the quickly brightening forest morning.

 

"Hey, don't feel too bad. I've had years of training to be able to confuse and unnerve people, or wolves, and I apply them both almost without thought. This is only you're third week of practice, right? You survived a good ten minutes today, which is both impressive and an improvement." Nicole tried to console with while suppressing a grin.

  
"Oh, shut up. That's not an _improvement_ , that's you having a bad day!" Waverly complained, nuzzling her face into the crook of Nicole's neck, fingers gently stroking at soft skin.

 

"But soon," Nicole grinned and buried her nose in Waverly's chocolate brown hair, revelling in the soft scent. "That will be you having a good day! Think of that." Waverly pushed up, squinting down at a smirking Nicole. She stuck her tongue in her upper lip, clicking it before playfully slapping Nicole's bare stomach.

 

"There is absolutely no need to patronise me, Nicole!" Waverly hissed in mock scandal, a happy twinkle lighting her eyes up. Nicole held up her hands in surrender, leaving Waverly's skin cold and goose-bumped.

 

"Hey, hey, not patronising. No, no, no. Just, uh, mocking?" She finished with a lip bitted grin, flinching away with a giggle as Waverly gasped, eyes blowing wide.

 

"How rude! I'll-" Waverly was cut off as Nicole flipped them, pressing the youngest Earp's back into the chilly ground. Waverly felt her breath catch as she trilled, purring at the back of her throat as her officer's warm weight blanketing her as she pinned the younger girl's wrists firmly down.

 

"Now Waves, you know I was joking. Don't get all offended on me, darlin'." Waverly still had a little furrow in her brow, and she opened her mouth, only to be met by Nicole's. With the soft push and pull of their lips in the morning light and the early chatter of birds filling their ears. Waverly wriggled her hand lose and buried it in Nicole's short hair, fingers looping the strands and pulling deliciously. Nicole moaned and drew back slowly, brown eyes hooded as they gazed over Waverly's relaxed face and sleepy doe-eyes.

 

"I was being sincere," She whispered with a soft, dimpled grin. "you were amazing today."

 

Waverly hummed, a bashful smile stealing over her features as she ducked her head up into Nicole's shoulder, nuzzling softly into the soft skin of her neck.

 

"You _charmer_. Stop smiling at me," Nicole didn't. Instead, she let the dimples come out to play, ducking her head so soft brown eyes could look down at Waverly through dark lashes. She even flashed some pearly white teeth and a small huff, the tickles of her breath making Waverly flutter her lashes and hum. Waverly tried to look away from the captivating sight of a grinning, blushing, adorable cop. But it was just that, captivating, and she was utterly caught. Waverly rolled her eyes, glancing away and then back to Nicole with little sighs each time.

 

"Nicole, stop it. I can't- I ca- ugh, you're horrible." Waverly gave up, head thumping on the leafy ground as she closed her eyes in stubborn protest. Nicole barely gave her a second before she followed her with feather soft kisses along her bared neck.

 

"You mean adorable." She murmured between hot kisses as she reached to Waverly's free hand and slowly dragged it back so that she could hold both of Waverly's hands between one of hers. The free hand dropped to palm the smaller wolfs ribs, fingers teasingly playing along the keys of her body.

 

"No. No, I mean _horrible_." Waverly laughed, pulling her hands free and shoving Nicole's shoulder lightly.

 

Nicole gasped, pressing up on her arms, so she was hovering over Waverly, abs and biceps tense, collarbone prominent and oh-so-biteable. She gazed at Waverly, short red hair mussed and skin porcelain smooth. Her dark eyes seemed to stare into Waverly, to devour her readily. She shook her head slowly, a grin splitting her face.

 

" _Wonderful_."

 

"The worst." Waverly countered stubbornly, trying to hold in the breathtaking smile that was fighting to consume her.

 

"The best." Nicole insisted, leaning down, her hot breath contrasting with the cool of the morning as it washed over Waverly's ear. She nipped it, teeth holding the skin with just enough pressure, tugging it just enough to elicit a high-pitched gasp.

 

Nicole thought she was so in control, so stable in her position above Waverly. All it took was Waverly to buck her hips unexpectantly, and Nicole tumbled from her high and mighty throne.

 

Nicole blinked, and she was topped.

 

Waverly loomed over her, hands flat on Nicole's shoulders and dark hair spilling over, just tickling the skin of the surprised wolf's chest.

 

" _Mine_." She growled, pulling Nicole back in for a bruising kiss. She trapped her, not unwillingly, but still trapped. Nicole pulled back, eyes that imitated melted chocolate, swirling and changing in their colour. "You are  _mine_ Nicole Haught. And you are  _terrible."_ Waverly growled, low and almost dangerous. Eyes locked on Nicoles, the world disappearing. 

 

"And I'd hope, you're mine." The hint of insecurity crumbled Waverly, the predatory stance melting as she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, one hand cradling her cheek.

  
"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> More fun fluff for fun fluff's sake! I do actually love this couple though... god bless the creators who gave Nicole the bulletproof vest (it was years ago, but I still appreciate it)
> 
> ANYway! So I liked this, it was nice to do. Appreciate anything you wanna give! (Kudos, sub, comment. I don't do money. DON'T SEND ME MONEY!)
> 
> So yeah, bye guys!


End file.
